


i'd arrest you if i had the time

by rainingrockets



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingrockets/pseuds/rainingrockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now isn't the time to reflect on parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd arrest you if i had the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unDeleterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/gifts).



You’re naked, standing in front of the mirror, and it feels like déjà vu.

Tyler’s behind you, one hand on your ass, the other on your chest. He smirks. “Fight or fuck?”

“With you it’s the same thing, isn’t it?”

He grins, baring his teeth. “So choose.”

“Bite me.”

“I’ll chew your goddamn cock off.”

You bite your tongue as he sucks you off, and the one time he pauses he looks up expectantly.

You focus on keeping your breathing steady.

When he’s done he spits your come at your feet, laughing.

Your mouth tastes like blood.


End file.
